Uncertainty
by meal-worm
Summary: Hades sends Nico on a mission to Hogwarts to return the ghosts to their rightful place in the underworld. But it won't be as easy as it seems, as he has to deal with a new school, hiding his identity, and Hecate toying with his feelings.


**This is a story that I recently found that I wrote a couple years ago. I have three already written chapters that I'm going to post, and then I'm going to continue it. Although I wrote this long ago and there are many mistakes and things I would change, I don't want to deal with editing it, so please just bear with the first few chapters. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it!**

Nico di Angelo wasn't the busiest of demigods. He wasn't forced to stay in camp half blood. There was no way he could attend a normal school. He had no family to live with. He spent most of his days roaming around, sometimes in the underworld, and sometimes on earth.

Orders from Hades were rare, and usually boring tasks like dealing with the newly deceased. So when he was summoned by the god in question, he was first surprised, then realized that he would be stuck sorting through paperwork again.

He sighed and decided to just get it over with. The familiar icy feeling of shadow traveling filled his being, and he melted into the shadows.

Though he had almost mastered shadow traveling, it was still just as unpleasant, and he was filled with relief as he arrived in the throne room of the underworld.

"My Lord," he kneeled before his father.

Hades was lazily reclining in his throne, doing paperwork with one hand, eating an apple with the other. He started at the sound of Nico's voice, and Nico had to fight the urge to laugh. Hades quickly straightened up.

"Nico. I was... not expected you so soon. I see you have improved on your shadow traveling."

Shrugging off his embarrassment, the lord of the underworld continued. "I have summoned you here on a very important mission, unlike all other tasks I have ever given you."

Nico's interest was piqued, and he listened intently.

"Do you remember when I told you about the wizards?"

Nico nodded. He remembered the long hours he had spent listening to Hades complain about one in particular, Tom Riddle. Nico suspected that the only reason Hades had told him about wizards was so that he could complain to him.

"It was recently brought to my attention that many ghosts have escaped the afterlife by hiding in Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I need you to go and bring them to the underworld.

But, there will be a complication to this mission. There are so many ghost hiding in the school that it will probably take months to find them all. So I have enrolled you in the school. You will be blessed by Hecate in order to participate in the lessons."

Nico honestly wasn't very surprised. His father had always expected so much from him, and never considered Nico's personal feelings. He had grown to expect complete disregard for his own wants, and knew it would hopeless to argue, even though he really didn't want to do this.

"Oh, there's another thing I forgot to mention. You will have to take care of the ghosts in secret. You can not expose you status as a demigod."

Nico nodded.

"Yes, father. When does the school start?"

"It starts tomorrow,"

Again, Nico felt no surprise.

"You are to travel to the train the Hogwarts Express tomorrow at 4:00. You will find all of your belongings and necessary supplies in the compartment number 8." Hades paused and looked down on Nico with a calculating, disapproving expression. "You are dismissed."

When Nico turned to leave, he was surprised to see a woman standing at the edge of the room.

"Oh, Hades, you forgot something," she spoke in a melodic voice that made Nico feel as though he was standing in a field of flowers. As she strode across the room, Nico got a better look at her.

She was surrounded with an ageless, timeless quality. Her dark hair was long and wavy, tumbling down her back. Her eyes seemed to flicker between colors, a quality that almost hypnotized Nico.

He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hecate," Hades frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot about the blessing, you silly little thing!" Hecate poked him on the nose teasingly. Hades growled.

"Yes, I forgot about the blessing. Make it quick. My son has much to do to prepare."

Hecate turned towards Nico, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken has she smiled at him.

"What a handsome young demigod you are. I don't get the privilege of blessing many young men like you." She then closed her eyes and seemed to be summoning power from within her. She slowly opened them and walked towards Nico, an aura of power surrounding her.

Hecate took Nico's face in her hands and started to lean in.

"What are y-"

Nico's words were cut off by Hecate's lips upon his. He was startled, at first, but then relaxed into the kiss.

Nico had never been kissed before. He had nothing to compare this to. But it was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Time seemed to slow down as their lips moved in harmony. His hands moved into her hair by themselves. He felt her tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing entry.

Now it was different. The feeling of pleasure was replaced by fiery passion and their tongues clashed against each other and explored new territory. His arms roamed up her shirt and reached for the clasp of her bra. And then-

"That's enough!" Hades' voice boomed throughout the room, and the two people jumped apart. "Hecate, don't you dare mess around with my son." There was no mistaking the threat in his voice.

"I was just giving him the blessing, that was all!" Hecate protested, then winked at Nico. His face flushed.

"I've never seen you give anyone the blessing in _that_ fashion!" Hades reprimanded. "Keep your hands off my son. Nico, you are dismissed."

Nico quickly shadow traveled to his bunk at camp and collapsed onto the bed. His heart was pounded. He had never felt this way before. He knew this feeling would come someday, but he never imagined it would be towards a goddess!

He sighed, and slipped under the covers, immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
